Drunk & Sober
by thecoldrose7
Summary: Derek gave Casey a ride home from the party on his motorcycle. He was completely sober and she wasn't.


**AN:It's been awhile.**

"Hey baby. What some?"a guy said from besides me, running a hand through his blonde hair in a way he probably thought was smooth. On a regular bases I would have told him to get lost but he had a full shot glass in his hand. "Hey, gimme."I said trying to take it from him. He pulled it back, spilling some of the precious amber colored liquid inside. "Not so fast."he said and I pouted."It's going to cost you a kiss from those beautiful lips of yours."he said, blue eyes full of mischief.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here Will?"Derek asked, appearing out of no where. I felt the boy besides me freeze up. He knew exactly who Derek was. While he had the boy cowering in fear I grabbed the shot glass from him and downed it. With a stuttered apology and hasty goodbye he left.

"Aww why did he leave?"I asked. "Because underclassmen shouldn't hang around with upperclassman."he replied, airily."Especially not me."I added. "Especially not you."he agreed.

I stood up shakily but collapsed back into the sofa, unable to make me legs move forward. Pulling me to my feet once more Derek said"Come on." "No, go back to Kira."I growled, trying to shake off his arm. "No."he said through clenched teeth. "Why not? You had no problem being with her yesterday."I pointed out scornfully. "Is that what this is about? Is that why you're drunk? Because I missed your birthday?"he asked in disbelief.

"I think it's time we go."he said. "I don't want to!"I cried. "I wasn't asking."he said, his voice low and dangerous in my ear. It made me shiver. Without another word he picked me up and carried me bridal style out the door. He walked across the lawn and dumped me unceremoniously on the damp grass.

He started his bike and then said"Hop on, princess." "I don't think it's safe to have two people on one motorcycle."I said, giggling. "Look I'm not drunk, Casey, you are. So get your ass on the damn bike."he growled. "Fine. But don't blame me when we die."I said, climbing in behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face against his back. Placing my legs over his I giggled again. I never thought I would be on the back of Derek's bike with him. Sure I had always wanted to deep down but I never dreamed it would happen in real life.

The wind was blowing my hair away from my face and it felt amazing. Street lights occasionally gave us moments of brightness but other than that it was completely dark. The ride was over all to soon when we were speeding down the street and turning the corner onto our block.

Derek unlocked the door and carried me inside. "Shh."he said, with a finger to my lips as we went up the stairs. "You have to be quiet."he said, kicking open the door. He put me on the bed and walked to the bathroom. Returning with a cup of water and some Motrin. "What's that for?"I asked. "It's for the killer hangover you will have in the morning."he replied. "I don't believe you."I said, sticking my tongue out at him like a child. "Fine. But you'll believe me in the morning."he said, smirking.

"Whatever."I said and began pulling my blouse over my head but stopped and said"Derek help me. It's stuck."I said, getting off my bed and walking over to where I thought he was. I nearly tripped over a stack of textbooks on the floor but strong arms caught me and I was righted once again. Forcefully pinning both of my arms down with one of his, he used the other to untangle the fabric from my shoulders."You little idiot! Only you would would wear that little number on the night I'm with you!"he huffed out, pulling down my skirt. "Huh?"I asked confused. "Nothing."he muttered.

When I regained my sight I looked around for a nightgown. Finding none I put on Derek's flannel that had been discarded to the floor long ago. It was to large but that was okay because I didn't want be completely out of place. Better some extra fabric that was familiar than something that was so unlike me, right?

"Okay, now lay down and go to sleep."Derek said from the doorway. "Wait!"I called. He turned around. "You forgot something."I said, giggling. "What?"he asked. I patted the spot besides me. "Come here."I said in between giggles.

"You forgot to give me my goodnight kiss."I said "Fine."he replied, kissing my forehead gently. "Hold on."I said, reaching under the covers. Feeling around for my precious stuffed animal I retrieved it successfully. My hand emerged with a rabbit that was worn and dressed in a pink ball gown. Her white fur was set off by the silver tiara and pink ballet slippers. "Give Princess Popcorn a kiss goodnight too."I said. Derek turned away. His answer was a plain"No." I pouted. "Please?"I asked again. "Ugh fine!"he said, giving in. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of me."I said, stroking her fur and not meeting his eye. He tilted my chin up, forcing our eyes to meet and said"Casey I love you but don't ever call me if you get drunk."

The Next Morning

Opening my eyes, I stretched but stopped when the world began to spin. Spotting the Motrin on my bedside table I downed them with the water. "You're just lucked out that Nora and dad aren't home."he said from the doorway.

"What about the others?"I asked him worried. I was supposed to be the responsible one while George took mom out for the weekend. Yet here I was; lying in bed with a wicked hangover. "Marti is watching cartoons because it's a Saturday, Edwin is over at Paul's still because 's makes pancakes with blueberries, and Lizzie is still sleeping because she stayed up until ten last night reading a new novel." "And Derek? What is he doing?"I asked.

"Derek is trying to get the image of his stepsister wearing his shirt to cover her matching set of black underclothes out of his mind." I gasped. "I did that?"I asked in disbelief. "It's not the only thing you did."Derek teased.

Giving him a look of pure horror I said"What else did I do?" "You gave me this."he said, pulling out Princess Popcorn. He held her precariously by one ear. "Der-ek!"I screeched as he bolted from the hallway


End file.
